


Taking training seriously

by Rogercat



Series: Modern AU; Himring National Park [26]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Baking, Dior is adopted by Celegorm, F/M, Family, Gen, High School, Narvi is from the East, Teenagers, eastern characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28265544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogercat/pseuds/Rogercat
Summary: training on baking at home can lead to more than what the family can eat or store in the freezer
Relationships: Celebrimbor | Telperinquar & Sons of Fëanor, Celebrimbor | Telperinquar/Narvi
Series: Modern AU; Himring National Park [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1428016
Kudos: 6





	Taking training seriously

Late november of year 2002, Formenos, northern Valinor: 

It was about six weeks left for Yule. The school-aged children and teenagers were almost finished with their lunch time, yet many were talking about the coming holidays. While Formenos had not truly managed to escape the modern view on Yule and its belonging holidays, the small town did try to make a counter-attack against the consumption that was infamous around this time of the year: 

“All gifts have to be ordered or made locally, not go above a certain price, unless made by yourself?” 

“Yes,” Celebrimbor said, finishing off his soup before talking again, “it is the local way of helping Formenos survive and keep old crafts from being forgotten. Also, think of something like all the modern toys for children nowadays, are it really worth spending a high amount of money on, say a pretty dress for a doll to girls around three years old, a dress that looks exactly like the other doll clothes in the toy shop and the seams may not even hold for the rough playing of the girl and her friends?”

Well, Dior could clearly recall the fancy, rather expensive gifts that Luthien used to give him. Most often, the gifts would be for the wrong age group, or something that he had no use for. 

“I was not told this last year because we did not know if I would be adopted by your uncle in time for Yule, right?” he wondered, though not exactly surprised given how things had looked last autumn. 

“This is a good list if you want to know what to call “safe” gifts to the whole family.”

Looking over the paper that Celebrimbor had hastily written down, his adopted cousin saw that it was nothing big for everyone. Then again, the Nos Feanor family held a big number of family members across three generations and not everyone might buy a gift for the others. 

“Right, something for grandmother Emeldir, too. Perhaps an edible gift for her and most of my uncles?” 

Dior made the choice of visiting the local stores at the main square in Formenos after school, to see if there was something for inspiration. 

~X~X~X~X~X~X 

The next day: 

In the building that held his sales company, Caranthir had just poured himself some coffee, when something unusual showed up. Or rather, the Eastern salesman named Balder Asar had arrived at the coffee room carrying a large amount of cookies in paper bags in his arms. 

“Your youngest girl is doing her training for the annual Advent competition that will be held in the first week of December at the school, I guess? I recall how she otherwise sends you with cookies for Yule,” he asked, seeing the many kinds of cookies that Balder had brought with him.

“Of course! Loki really wants to land herself an apprenticeship at one of the bakeries that also acts as a cafe to sell their goods directly, so she thinks that by winning that competition as well training from a young age, the bakeríes may be more willing to accept her skills.”

Caranthir chose to taste one of the cookies while his employees talked. As far as he knew now when he tested several other kinds after enjoying the first one, Balder's younger girl was not without talent. 

  
  


And naturally, Narvi did the same as her father, given how determined her sister would be at training herself in baking bread, cakes and cookies in time before the school completion. That meant her arriving at first class and handing out several small paper bags of cookies for each of her classmates, taking care to remember any allergies so none got the wrong sort. 

“Wow. How does the family deal with food needed to be made in the oven when she has made this amount as training?” Celebrimbor wondered, when his girlfriend revealed just how many different kinds there were in the small bags. 

“Breakfast is as usual since everyone is going to school or work during the day, but any idea of home-made dinner has been out of the question. We have eaten various take-away from the restaurants this past week as a change from the home-made food. Loki has taken full control over the kitchen in the afternoons when she returns home from school, so we can only accept it until she is pleased with whatever she is doing at the moment.”

“You are joking, right?” one male classmate asked in disbelief over what Narvi just told them. 

“Nope, I have seen Narvi's sister in action when I have been visiting their home at times. None in the family is not the type to be joking about Loki being very skilled for her age despite being only 14 years old this year,” Celebrimbor responded, recalling the tasty bread buns, freshy out of the oven, that Loki had baked for her family last time he had visited. 

~X~X~X~X~X~X 

All that training at home paid off, when Loki won the Junior High School side of the Advent baking competition. Rather than choosing a classical “western” cake or cookies, she made Kabak Tatlisi, a eastern cake with pumpkin which was a good use of meat from the remaining pumpkins that still existed after the autumn. 

“I think she made the right choice in choosing something from the Orocarni in the East of Middle-earth. Not merely to honor our origins, but to keep a part of our original culture alive,” Frigga, the grandmother of the two Asar sisters, smiled as they watched Loki accept her prize, a small trophy and a set of leaf-shaped cookie cutters, a reminder of the national park. 

**Author's Note:**

> The cake that Loki won with: 
> 
> https://www.196flavors.com/turkey-kabak-tatlisi/


End file.
